


Слишком далеко, слишком близко

by Boread



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama & Romance, Historical References, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boread/pseuds/Boread
Summary: Отголоски старых времён всегда живут в сердце. Но иногда они могут вспыхнуть ярче прежнего. И стать настоящим.





	Слишком далеко, слишком близко

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Hetalia 2017 на Зимнюю Фэндомную Битву 2017.

Ночь на сырой и строгий Стокгольм опускалась медленно. Всё вокруг темнело на тон в секунду — так плавно, что Гилберт не заметил, когда отблески света ламп на его бокале стали ярче отблесков закатного солнца.  
  
Сегодня был день исключений, не иначе. Ну разве могло в обычную пору случиться, чтобы Людвиг попросил его съездить на встречу вместо себя? Ведь все зарубежные поездки теперь совершает только младший брат. Или разве могло случиться, что здесь он окажется практически в чужой интимной обстановке — когда кроме него была только северная пятёрка? Но почему-то Польша и Нидерланды отказались от встречи. Разве могла так быстро наступить ночь, если он планировал вернуться домой ещё засветло? Однако, она наступила, а его рейс перенесли на полночь из-за очередной забастовки.  
  
Гилберт поболтал в бокале тёмным вином, оглядывая сквер под балконом и зажигающиеся окна напротив.  
  
Здесь было прохладно и чуждо, и так знакомо. Он не был уверен, что хочет об этом вспоминать.  
  
— Ты ещё не уехал, — от двери раздался столь же знакомый голос, и Гилберт обернулся. Бервальд был в своём репертуаре: почти не спрашивал, почти утверждал.  
  
— Как видишь, — фыркнул Байльшмидт. — Ещё немного пообременяю своим величием, если ты не против.  
  
— Не против, — Швеция оказался рядом в одно моргание. Не близко, но и не далеко. — Есть разговор.  
  
— Если бы я уехал, его бы не было? — слегка саркастично предположил Гилберт, разглядывая сумрачное, как будто вытесанное, но вместе с тем такое аккуратно-ровное лицо. — Говори, — он пожал плечом.  
  
Швеция глядел на него секунду, вторую и третью. И помотал головой.  
  
— Не здесь. Идём, — он развернулся, покидая балкон.  
  
“А вот это уже не вопрос, а приказ”, — насмешливо подумал Байльшмидт. И послушался, ставя бокал, идя вслед.  
  
Швеция вывел его из дома в гараж, открыл дверь своего джипа. Он не произнёс ни слова. Гилберт, приподняв бровь, оглядел нарочито внимательно машину, сиденье, Оксеншерну. Слов так и не появилось — Бервальд так и стоял, держа открытую дверь. Бервальд приглашал и нет — но Байльшмидт принял. Снова принял полуприглашение-полуприказ и сел.  
  
Они ехали недолго и опять безмолвно. По Швеции вообще казалось, что он может молчать целую вечность, — а Гилберту было несложно думать о своём.  
  
Весь город зарос ночью, небо стало темнее и бездоннее всех освещённых фонарями пустых улиц. А потом улицы кончились, и дорога вильнула раз, другой и третий, взобралась наверх и упала вниз.  
  
Гилберт хмыкнул, глянув в зеркало заднего вида: всякий намёк на город исчез, будто того и не было. Спроси он, куда же Швеция его везёт, — пожалуй, Бервальд бы ответил и не ответил одновременно. Гилберт не спрашивал, он решил подождать.  
  
Через полчаса они были на краю земли. На краю земли шведской — у шведского моря. Земля становилась камнем, скалами и огромными валунами уходя под воду. Всё освещал только какой-то далёкий маяк, и они окунулись в тишину вместе с ночью. Пруссии почудилось, что его как будто обнимают. Очень знакомо обнимают.  
  
— Значит, здесь? — Гилберт обернулся на Швецию, стоящего в паре метров и держащего руки в карманах, и оказалось, что Бервальд не сводил с него взгляд.  
  
Швеция кивнул, делая к нему шаг.  
  
— Ты всё помнишь, — он снова не спрашивал, а утверждал, но смотрел долго. — Ты всё ещё сердишься… — и это был уже почти вопрос. Почти вина в нём.  
  
Гилберт нахмурился. Помнил ли он? Помнил, безусловно. Сердился ли он? Ну конечно! Конечно сердился — почти четыреста лет назад.  
  
Когда шла огромная, страшная, долгая-долгая война.   
  
Когда он был так слаб, а по его земле, как и по остальным немецким, ходили туда и обратно войска всех подряд.   
  
Когда он пытался отстоять своё право на веру, на то, что сказал великий Мартин Лютер.   
  
Когда внезапно со скандинавских берегов пришли другие войска — шведские войска.   
  
Когда Бервальд Оксеншерна преклонил перед ним колено — и попросил права его защищать, хотя был намного сильнее, и сила его не нуждалась ни в каких разрешениях.   
  
Когда Бервальд целовал его пальцы и руки — и помог ему подняться и снова стать воином.   
  
Когда король Швеции взял себе девизом прусский военный клич — Gott mit uns — и сам Бервальд бил австрийцев во имя Гилберта.  
  
Когда наступали их полыхающие страстью, жаркие до невозможности ночи: в палатках военного лагеря у поля боя, в комнатах постоялых дворов, в залах дворцов и замков.  
  
Когда Швеция был его, принадлежал ему и любил его.  
  
...Когда Швеция предал его и ушёл, когда Швеция повернул армию вспять — уже только за свои интересы и только за свою империю.  
  
Сцены, ночи, года такого давнего и тяжёлого XVII века встали перед распахнутыми глазами Гилберта. О да, он помнил — и именно это он хотел сказать Швеции, снова взглянув на него.  
  
Но… Бервальд Оксеншерна стоял перед ним, преклонив одно колено. И Бервальд Оксеншерна держал в руках его ладонь, а губами — касался пальцев.  
  
— Я прошу у тебя прощения, Пруссия. Гилберт, — почти тёмные в ночи серые глаза его смотрели, как привыкли, прямо. Но — не жёстко. Почти просяще. И слова его были просьбой, а не приказом.  
  
Гилберт сморгнул удивлённо и усмехнулся, качнул неверяще головой. Однако, руку в чужих ладонях оставил — так же, как остался тут после встречи.  
  
— Но четыреста лет, Бервальд! Четыреста лет!!! — теперь была очередь Пруссии почти спрашивать.  
  
Швеция коснулся тыльной стороны его ладони лбом, потом снова поднял острый взгляд.  
  
— Я знаю. Прости.  
  
Гилберт усмехнулся.  
  
— С тобой с ума можно сойти, Бервальд Оксеншерна. Как братья-то только выдерживают. Давай, поднимайся, — свободной рукой он сжал плечо Швеции, но тот не шелохнулся, только нахмурился и пристальней вперил взгляд. Губы Гилберта слегка растянуло улыбкой. — Прощаю. Не сержусь. Помню. Вставай, — и эта улыбка была практически ласковой.  
  
Бервальд поднялся, и в следующую секунду Гилберт понял, что его обнимают, очень знакомо и сильно. И нет, ему не кажется.  
  
— Я верну тебе стоимость билета, — голос Швеции у его уха был тих и хмур, почти ревностен. — Останься.  
  
Гилберт втянул глубоко в грудь свежий и холодный ночной воздух, воздух этой чужой, но не чуждой земли. Он так отвык от просьб, звучавших почти приказом. От того, что они нравятся.  
  
— Хорошо, я останусь.

**Author's Note:**

> Швеция и Пруссия сильно сблизились во время Тридцатилетней войны 1618-1648 годов, в первый её период, когда шведские войска вступили в германские земли под гнётом католиков - австрийцев и французов, чтобы защитить немцев-лютеран и в целом отстаивая свою веру (Швеция также была лютеранской страной и, кроме того, владела несколькими областями на южных берегах Балтийского моря).  
>  После гибели шведского короля Густава II Адольфа в 1632 году политика Швеции в войне кардинально изменилась, и шведы воевали уже не за идею, но за расширение Шведской империи.


End file.
